Glas Risket
'Glas Risket '(ガラス・リスク Garasu Risuku) is an original character from the Project X Zone series. She made her debut in Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse as one of the main protagonists, a title she shared with her twin sister, Emerald. History Early Childhood From what she can remember, Glas had a mostly normal childhood. Maplepoint Gardens was the place where she was born and raised so the soul of a city girl flows through her veins. She grew up in a family-oriented neighbourhood with her sister, Emerald and single father, Leos Risket. Though the girls lived a positive family life for the most part, their dad left for work at completely random times and nobody really knew what his job was. The girly things her sister and friends were invested in never really interested her. Thankfully, the tomboy known as Glas Risket discovered a hobby she would become passionate about known as video games. From the moment she started grade school, it became clear to everyone that Glas’s level of intelligence was overwhelmingly high and unmatched. She had gained the respect of her peers and teachers alike, but a force would oppose her traits when she transferred to middle school. The girl’s name was Valerie Marvel. She was a typical girly-girl and the only person to poke fun at Glas’s tomboyish nature. But being the genius she is, Glas would always find a solution to counterattack Valerie’s forms of harassment. As time progressed, this case of constant bullying transformed into a full-blown rivalry which would continue throughout their high school years. The twins never had a mother-figure in their childhood and decided to find answers during their tween years. When confronting their dad on the subject, all they could learn about their mother was that she had doubts on fulfilling her role while she was pregnant. After Glas and Emerald were born, she filed for a divorce and left the twins in Leos’ custody. While Emerald gave up when Leos left them with that short summary, Glas’s curiosity remained alive on the inside. The lack of any photos of her birth mother made her father’s story feel a little suspicious, but she assumed he’ll be honest and reveal the truth when she and Emerald get older. The Vampire Outbreak More info to be added... Union 10 Recruitment Information to be added... Project X Zone 3 The Azure Eclipse Information to be added... Personality Glas is a laid-back tomboy with the natural aura of a cool big sister. Her voice and behavior can easily give off the impression of a lazy procrastinator, but she’s actually quite an intelligent individual. Some people even considered her a child prodigy when she was younger. Being a Risket, Glas has also inherited the gene of her father's risky nature which makes her quite unpredictable in many circumstances. Whenever she's left to solve a problem, there's a 50% chance that she'll provide a solution that no one would expect. However, she’ll occasionally partake in some childish acts with her sister every now and then. She holds a proud attachment towards her family, given her strong sisterly bond with Emerald and seeing her father as an ideal source of inspiration. Video games have always played an important role in Glas’s life, starting way back when she was six years old. During her high school senior year, she temporarily worked at a local video game store during the holiday season. Glas has this strange habit of making references to gaming in her common speech, whehever it’s intentional or not. Despite her capabilities, Glas cannot accept it whenever someone she cares about or those who can’t defend themselves are starring into the face of death. If the described found themselves in a situation like that, she will intervene to insure that they live to see another day. Unfortunately, Glas won’t give any thought about her own safety and will often throw herself in some dire scenarios. If there's a circumstance where it’s impossible to rescue said person, the loss will fill Glas with overwhelming grief as she’ll wonder what could of been done to prevent it. Being the witness to a vampire-commited genocide which killed her friend, these impulses to save the innocent indicate that she has some symptoms of survivor's guilt. The trauma she felt has inspired her to master a wide variety of material arts, ensuring that no more kind-hearted people would die while she's around. Although she may struggle with it, the events close to Project X Zone 3’s conclusion suggest that Glas is willing to put the past behind her and accept that she can’t always save everyone. Abilities Sage Gauntlets A pair of gloves developed by Union 10's weapon division. With this technology, Glas can harness all sorts of elemental abilities. However, she mostly prefers to use them for mid-range attacks. Pyrokinesis - Glas can ignite the outer surface of her gloves and create mini-explosions. Hydrokinesis - This gives Glas the ability to manipulate the structure of water. Cryokinesis - The opposite of Pyrokinesis. This causes the outer surface of her gloves to freeze instead of ignite. When combined with her Hydrokinetic powers, Glas can turn bodies of water into blocks of ice. Electrokinesis - Glas can store electricity within the gloves and fire it off like a lightning strike. Aerokinesis - Glas can create microbursts to blow away her targets. She can even launch herself to reach great distances. Geokinesis - Glas can use this ability to manipulate the earth's formation and slam the ground with her fists to create mini-tremors. Risketsu Technique Ever since she witnessed one of the most gruesome genocides in Maplepoint's history, Glas placed it upon herself to protect the innocent and prevent any similar disasters from happening again. She researched a wide variety of martial arts, took classes focused around them and eventually reached her goal to become a true combat expert. With this useful knowledge memorized, she incorporated these elements to invent a new fighting style that she would call the Risketsu Technique. Like most traditional martial arts, the Risketsu Technique requires concentration between the mind, body and soul to achieve a superior edge. Glas' main priority is to temporarily paralyze hostile opponents with her bare hands, but not to kill them unless she has to. This close-range fighting style utilizes elements from karate, judo, boxing, wrestling, and taekwondo. In addition to creating her own martial art, Glas also incorporated some traits of ninjutsu and parkour for movement. The strict training she endured over the years has greatly increased her response time by 500%. This means that she can sense upcoming danger and dodge most of it, seconds before it happens. She is shown to avoid all sorts of hazards such as melee attacks, fast-approching vehicles, gas leaks and even bullets. Reading a few comic books, Emerald jokingly refers to her sister's ability as "Fly Vision". Gameplay Being one of the main characters of Project X Zone 3, Glas makes her first appearance in Prologue 1: The Risket Sisters and reappears in Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Azure Eclipse. In this game, she forms a playable Pair Unit with her twin sister, Emerald Risket. Attack List Information to be added... Skill List Auto Skill List Information to be added... Quotes Information to be added... Gallery Information to be added... Trivia Information to be added... Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Demi Gods Category:Project X Zone Category:Namco Category:Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment